Hisoka's Birthday
by Miyuki1999
Summary: Hari ini ultahnya Hisoka! Walaupun lagi ultah, ada-ada aja yang dilakukan Hisoka sampe istrinya marah! One-Shot! HisokaxOC!


**~Warning! Don't Like Don't Read! Author Sadis!~**

**~Hisoka's Birthday~**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hisoka. Setelah Hisoka pulang kerja(?), ia sesampainya rumah disambut sama Shirone, istrinya. Abis itu mereka berdua candlelight dinner di ruang makan.

Aki, anaknya, lalu muncul dari lantai 2 rumahnya, lari-lari turun tangga, "Papa, papa, ini buat papa.. Otanjoubi Omedetou!"

Diambilah hadiah Aki sama Hisoka, terus dia bilang, "Buatku? Isinya apa ini?" sambil buka bungkusan kadonya & nyengir kuda(?).

Ternyata dalemnya adalah sebuah apel. Apel warna merah yang udah digambar-gambarin spades, hearts, diamonds sama clubs yang kayak Hisoka suka sama Aki. Hisoka pun menjilat bibirnya dan berkata "Wuahh~ Apelnya bagus~ Sebagus Ringo-chan pastinya~" sambil nyengirinyengir pedo.

Shirone pun ngomel-ngomel ke Aki karena sebenrnya tadi dia beli apel itu buat bikin 'apple pie'. Tapi pas mau bikinya, apelnya kurang satu, jadi dia terpaksa ke pasar lagi deh. Ternyata apelnya berkurang karena diambil Aki.

Hisoka lalu menyuruh Shirone supaya jangan ngomel-ngomel lagi sama Aki. Abis itu, dipajanglah apel tadi, digendonglah Aki, & ngacirlah ia keluar rumah. Aki pun bertanya dia mau dibawa kemana, Hisoka cuma nyengir lagi terus bilang "Mau jalan-jalan nak.. Mamamu serem kalo lagi ngomel.." sambil terus lari.

Shirone pun nggak mau kalah. Disusulah Hisoka & Aki. Waktu akhirnya kekejar, Hisoka udah lagi beliin Aki gula-gula yang dijual disebuah warung deket-deket situ. Shirone yang abis kejar-kejarin Hisoka & Aki sampe ngos-ngosan itu akhirnya nyerah juga & minta Hisoka beliin dia gula-gula sama minuman yang dingin.

Waktu mereka bertiga lagi jalan pulang, lewatlah Machi. Hisoka yang masih lagi gendong Aki, turunin Aki, lalu kejar Machi. Shirone & Aki langsung kejar Hisoka, begitu mereka liat Hisoka lagi sama Machi, Shirone langsung marah tingkat dewa & suruh Aki bantuin gebukin Machi. Aki pun setuju.

Disamperinlah Machi yang ternyata udah lagi gebukin Hisoka karena ngikutin dia. Shirone pun tambah marah & gebuk machi sampe pingsan ditempat(?). Aki Cuma bisa kaget liat mamanya ngamuk. _"Papa bener, mama serem kalo marah!"_

Sehabis Shirone selesai gebukin Machi, dia menoleh-noleh, nyari Hisoka, tapi ternyata dia juga udah ngacir. Di sebelahnya cuma ada Aki yang udah duduk cengo ngeliatin mamanya marah.

Waktu dicari lagi, ternyata Hisoka udah lagi ancang-ancang mau berantem sama Gon yang kebetulan lewat juga. Ditahanlah Hisoka sama Shirone. Lalu Aki bilang ke Gon suruh kabur aja. Gon yang innocent itu lalu bilang "Oh.. Oke deh kalo gitu.. Btw, otanjoubi omedetou Hisoka!" terus lari. Hisoka cuma nyengir-nyengir aja diselamatin ulang tahun sama Gon.

Begitu Gon menghilang dari pandangan mata, Shirone & Aki langsung mandang Hisoka dengan tatapan yang setajam-, enggak, lebih tajam dari silet. & sekarang, apa yang terjadi berikutnya bisa ditebak. Apa yang terjadi? Ada yang tau?

Yang terjadi adalah; Shirone & Aki gebukin Hisoka sambil bilang "HISOKA WA AHO!" berkali-kali sampe Hisoka pingsan. Setelah pingsan, diseretlah Hisoka pulang oleh mama & anak ini, Shirone & Aki.

Esok paginya, ketika Hisoka bangun, ia sudah ada diatas sofa, penuh perban di badanya. Ia pun melihat ada amplop kecil di meja ruang tamu. Ketika ia buka, ternyata surat itu dari Shirone. Suratnya ada dua lembar. Lembar pertama bertuliskan _"Hiso-sayang, aku sama Aki mau ke rumah orang tuaku dulu ya~ Titip jaga rumah ya~ Istri tersayangmu, Shirone & Anakmu tercinta Aki." _Surat yang pertama itu ditulis dengan rapi dengan bolpen warna biru.

Lembar kedua kertasnya agak lecek & kecil, ditulis pake cairan berwarna merah. Isinya sebagai berikut; _"AWAS YA KAMU PERGI CARI MACHI ATAU GON! JANGAN SELINGKUH! DARI ISTRIMU YANG PALING GALAK SEDUNIA: SHIRONE."_

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**~Hunter x Hunter adalah milik Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei~**

**~Kalau ada yang typo, salah kata, atau salah apapun itu, maaf ya~**

**~& terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca!~**


End file.
